


Everything felt fine... Until It Didn't

by Groot_Is_God



Series: More than Survive [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter shrugged again. He didn’t feel bad persay, but on the scale from horrible to terrific he was definitely somewhere on the ehh side, below ok but above bad. He felt desire to curl up into a ball and just not move for a while.





	Everything felt fine... Until It Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another oneshot while I still have an unfinished chaptered fic! Don't worry, the last chapter of Notally Normal is coming soon, I've just got to decide what to write about.

“Hey you okay man?” Ned asked, nudging Peter’s elbow.

Peter jumped slightly, and whipped around to his friend, who was eying him with concern. He shrugged, yawning. “Yeah, just tired.”

Ned gave him an ‘I don’t believe you’ look but let it go.

Peter wasn’t lying to Ned; he really was just tired. But he didn’t really know _why_ he was tired. He hadn’t been out late Spidermanning at all the past week and as a matter of fact, he’d gone to bed early yesterday. Well, early for him at least.

Yawning again Peter turned his attention to the class they were in. Astronomy, the elective that everyone who needed another science credit to graduate (because even fancy science schools have slackers, who knew?) or just needed another class in their schedule, took. He and Ned were the only two students in the class who actually _wanted_ to be there.

The teacher, Mr. Messina, was talking about… Ellipses? Maybe? Wow, he _really_ needed to start paying more attention.

Peter tried to focus on what Mr. Messina was saying and writing on the board, but his brain was not cooperating. He let his gaze wander to the different posters scattered around the room.

Mr. Messina was one of the largest geeks Peter had ever known. Throughout the room there were Avengers, Star Trek, and Star Wars merchandise. On top of one of the white boards were little tiny Avengers figurines and it always made him happy that Spiderman was included up there.

“Dude, you’re zoning out again.” Ned whispered, hitting Peter with his pencil and fixing him with another concerned look.

“Sorry.” Peter said, looking up front again. It was only 3rd period, if he couldn’t focus now it was going to be a _very_ long rest of the day.

…

Peter had hoped that he would wake up by lunch, and he did. But instead of tiredness clouding his concentration, it was replaced by a headache, pressure in his sinuses, and a bit of lightheadedness. Which all made it very hard to concentrate on the AP chem homework he had due next period.

He tried to do one of the short response questions, but his brain just wasn’t working. Frustrated, Peter dropping his pencil onto the table and propped his elbows on the table, pinching the space between his eyes.

“Peter?” Ned asked tentatively. Peter looked up and saw his friend giving him yet another worried look. MJ, on the other hand, hadn’t even looked up from her book.

“I’m fine.” Peter deflected, avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t look fine.” MJ commented, glancing up from her book as she took a bite of her apple.

“I just need to finish this.” Peter said, telling it to himself as much as his friends. Ned gave him a wary look but went back to talking at MJ while MJ read her book.

Peter sighed and picked his pencil up again. “Just need to finish this.” He muttered to himself.

…

Peter flopped onto one of the common room sofas and buried his face in Pepper’s side. She laughed and rustled his hair. He sighed and nestled his face closer to her.

“Hi.” Pepper said, and Peter could hear her grinning in her tone. He readjusted himself with his head in her lap as she put the tablet she was working on aside.

“Hi mom.” Peter greeted, the corner of his mouth lifting in a slight smile. It wasn’t much of a smile, but it was still there.

Pepper’s eyebrows creased. “What’s wrong?” She asked, moving her fingers delicately through his hair.

“I don’t know.” Peter admitted, and he really _didn’t_ know what was wrong. “My head hurts and my sinuses feel weird and I’m kind of lightheaded, but I don’t feel really, I don’t know, sick.”

Pepper seemed to consider this for a moment, then brushed her hand against his forehead. “Well, you don’t have a fever, did you sleep last night?”

“Yeah.” Peter answered.

Pepper rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, then rustled his hair. “Well, I don’t know then. Why don’t you go lay down and we’ll see how you’re doing by dinner?”

Peter nodded and got up, grabbing his backpack as he passed the coatrack. He stepped into the elevator and FRIDAY automatically took him up to the correct floor. God, he loved the AI, as now that Pepper had told him to rest his brain was taking over and going straight to drowsy.

He made his was to his room and dropped his bag by his desk, then slipped his shoes off before crashing onto his bed. And then he was out.

…

“Peter.” A voice called. “Peter.”

Peter opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. “Yeah?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“Miss Potts would like me to tell you that dinner is ready in the Penthouse kitchen.” FRIDAY informed him.

“Small dinner tonight?”

“That is correct.” FRIDAY replied.

Peter sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His sinuses still ached, and his forehead continued to hurt, a prick of pain centered behind his right eyebrow, but at least he wasn’t lightheaded.

Not feeling the need to do anything fancy, Peter padded down the hallway in his socks, sliding slightly as he moved.

Dinner tonight was in the Penthouse, the two floors that belonged to Pepper, Tony, and now also Peter. The Penthouse was set up similarly to the common room, but more with more Tony. It was sleeker and more modern industrial, but still homey enough with Pepper’s decorating touches. The floor was polished concrete throughout, large area rugs in the living area and dining area. The kitchen was the same setup as the kitchen downstairs, with a white subway tile backsplash and a marbled countertop.

The living area consisted of a large TV with a sofa and 2 armchairs in front of it, all the fabric a warm white, contrasting with the teal blue rug. The dining area had a wooden table suitable for 6 people, the chairs around it having cushions the same color as the living room fabric, as well as another teal rug. The whole area was a perfect blend of Tony and Pepper, something that frequently caused Peter to smile.

Peter made his way directly to his seat, smiling half-heartedly at Tony, who was already sitting down. He could hear Pepper in the kitchen, finishing preparing whatever was for dinner.  

“I heard you weren’t feeling so hot earlier.” Tony commented, looking at Peter.

Peter shrugged and propped his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands.

Pepper entered from the kitchen, holding a steaming bowl of mac and cheese and setting it next to the other food on the table.

“How was your nap?” She asked, smiling at Peter.

“It was good.” Peter murmured.

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “You still don’t feel good, do you?”

Peter shrugged again. He didn’t feel _bad_ persay, but on the scale from horrible to terrific he was definitely somewhere on the ehh side, below ok but above bad. He felt desire to curl up into a ball and just not move for a while.

“Talk to us, use your works.” Tony prompted, scooping some mac and cheese onto his plate.

“My head hurts and there’s like a weird pulsing behind my eyebrow but that only twinges a little. Oh, and my sinuses still ache and now that I’ve moved around the lightheadedness is back, but it was gone before.” Peter rambled. Pepper put some Mac and Cheese onto his plate and Peter ate slowly. He wasn’t that hungry, but he knew he needed food.

“Do you want to go see Bruce? See if he has any ideas that might help?” Tony suggested, glancing at Pepper.

“Nah, not really. I think I’ll just go back to bed after dinner.” Peter said, moving food around his plate with his fork.

“We could watch all watch a movie after dinner if you’d like that more.” Pepper offered. Tony opened his mouth to protest but Pepper silenced him with a glare.

“I’ll probably fall asleep in the first 10 minutes, but I like that idea.” Peter decided.

They all finished eating and Pepper and Tony shooed Peter off to the living room. He set up Incredibles 2 and then sprawled out onto the couch.

“Move your head Pete.” Tony instructed. Peter complied and Tony sat down, Peter resting his head on Tony’s lap. Pepper came in and snuggled up against Tony’s other side, resting her head of her husbands’ shoulder as she started the movie.

“I love you guys.” Peter whispered as the Incredibles work to stop the Underminer.

“Love you too Underoos.” Tony said as Pepper ruffled Peter’s hair.

Peter let his eyes slip shut and fell asleep, surrounded by two of his favorite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
